The invention relates to devices for restraining patients. More particularly, it relates to specially designed straps that positively and securely secure a portion or all of a patient""s anatomy, for facilitating patient immobilization, while at the same time minimizing trauma and bruising to the patient""s body.
Straps are ubiquitous in hospitals and medical settings and have an impact on the quality of patient care. Medical personnel must use straps to secure patients so that they do not fall off of procedure tables, gurneys, or stretchers in treatment areas. Straps are also used to position a patient for treatment; for instance, for holding an arm securely in place for receipt of an intravenous needle during surgery. Straps must be securable by medical personnel and effectively hold a patient in place on a gurney, a table, in a chair, or the like.
Although straps are commonly used, medical providers have done little to address the safety, quality, and ergonomic aspects of the straps that they use. It is common for patients that undergo surgery to awaken with welts, bruises, and broken skin around the areas where their body or limbs have been restrained. Injuries include damaged skin, capillaries, and veins. This problem is particularly acute for elderly patients because their skin and dermis is more fragile than that of younger persons and they recover more slowly. These problems are aggravated by the fact that patients"" bare skin often encounters these straps because patients"" bare skin must be exposed for medical access or sanitary reasons.
Conventional belt straps are characterized by buckles, fabrics that form sharp edges, and rough fabric. Moreover, conventional patient straps often have buckles or other fasteners with surfaces and shapes that resist sterilization and cannot be easily sanitized. Further, the materials of the straps themselves typically resist sanitization and forms. Thus the spread of infections through a hospital, which is a common problem, may be aggravated by conventional patient straps.
Some conventional straps are made from natural rubber that contains latex. Latex is a potent allergen that is typically restricted in hospitals so that extra processing steps that avoid or eliminate latex are required for hospital uses that contain latex straps.
Patient straps should be quickly and easily secured and unsecured. Medical personnel face significant challenges in handling weak or unconscious patients that need bodily support; fumbling with straps or buckles is awkward and increases the potential for injury to the patient or nurse or other medical personnel. Moreover, patient straps should be sanitizable by laundering, autoclaving, or chemical treatment. And patient straps should minimize harm to patients, even when contacting their bare skin.
The present invention addresses these problems. A preferred embodiment of the invention is a strap made of a soft material that has curved margins. The curved margins are in contrast to the corners that are found in a typical patient strap. The soft material is in contrast to conventional materials that cause discomfort to a patient, especially when contacting the bare skin. The strap preferably has no buckles but instead uses hook-and-loop fasteners and/or a hoop or hoops that interlock with the strap to secure it.
An embodiment of the invention is a restraining device that has a fabric length with a top and a bottom joined by at least one margin that is curved for at least a portion of the length of the margin. The bottom of the strap is preferably soft and is made of a soft pliable, fabric, or combination of the same. The device preferably incorporates hook-and-loop fasteners to help secure the strap. The device is preferably sanitizable by laundering, autoclaving, or chemical treatments such as anti-microbial disinfection.
An embodiment of the invention is a length of non-allergenic fabric having a soft patient engaging surface and an opposed patient non-engaging surface. The length has first and second opposed ends, opposed edges, and a fastener associated with the length, preferably for fastening the device to itself. The edges of the fabric are folded over to present a side margin having a smooth and curved face. The device is preferably sanitizable and reusable. So as to hygienically minimize trauma to the body portion that is restrained.
An embodiment of the invention is a method of restraining a patient by using a restraining device that has a fabric length with a top and a bottom joined by a margin that is curved for at least a portion of its length, and placing the bottom of the strap against the patient, and fastening the device to itself The method may include a step of sanitizing or sterilizing by laundering, autoclaving, irradiating, or chemically treating the device. The strap is preferably provided with a soft bottom. A method of making the strap includes making a curved margin of the strap by folding a material and creating a seam near an edge of the strap, a type of margin sometimes referred to as rolled.
Curved margins and soft materials reduce the injury and discomfort that patients experience when subjugated to the use of conventional straps. The use of hoops, hook-and-loop materials, and other fasteners allows for rapid and convenient use of the invention. The restraint devices of certain embodiments of the invention are conveniently sanitizable by laundering or autoclaving so that medical workers may conveniently maintain high hygienic standards and re-use the devices. The strap system is versatile and may be used with most patient supporting devices.